Vegeta's Vocab Venture
by NikNakAttack
Summary: This is what I do to revise vocab. Little stories with Vegeta as the main character, lots of things being blown up.


* * *

This is me revising for my vocab test. Please don't take any of this seriously. I'm sicky at the moment so expect nonsense. I have written a little more than a drabble for my words. Hehe I hope you enjoy.

Spoilers: Probably none. Besides, I'm sure most people have seen the show a thousand times. I remember Toonami used to have it on repeat CONSTANTLY. Fun times.

Warnings: Most likely-OOC-ness. Sorry. I haven't written DBZ in YEARS. I was in the bookstore the other day though, they had like an entire shelf dedicated to it, and I remembered how I used to save up to buy the manga on the first Monday of every month when Waterstones started releasing it. I still love it, it was my first!

Disclaimer: I don't own it and won't be owning it anytime soon. I gave my last 'stripper dollar' to Courtney so she could buy food.

**Vegeta's Vocab Venture**

Gesticulate: to make gestures, especially while talking.

It was one of those, the Earth is in danger but it's not so bad because we've all 'leveled up' and can now kick the crap out of the enemy in this conveniently placed barren wasteland, days.

As was per usual the 'enemy', (which this time consisted of a rather obnoxious and super strong space potato, subtly named Spud) was making some long winded 'I am going to destroy you and everything you hold dear' speech. While making his speech he was gesticulating rather wildly with his four arms . This was bothering Vegeta because he really wanted to get on with blowing the guy to hell before Kakarot started his 'second chance' speech.

A good few wasted minutes later Vegeta decided to do some gesticulating of his own. Yelling and waving his arms like a demented chicken he created a massive, glowing ball of ki energy, released it and turned, smirking, to the others.

"Baked potato, anyone?"

* * *

Impregnable: Impossible to capture or enter by force; beyond challenge.

The original plan had been; sneak in, grab Dragonball, book it.

Easier said than done.

The fortress was enlcosed in a box of ketchin that was several feet thick. On top of that was a force field and a security system complex enough in design to impress even Bulma.

Of course Vegeta was sure he would be able to blow the place, occupants included, sky high. Kakarot as usual was against the idea. The man wasn't a bad guy apparently, just a little over the top and very anti-visitor.

"Kakarot, we cannot do this peacefully, now I suggest we do this my way if you want to wish Baldy back. Again."

"Sure we can, don't be such a pessimist."

"Kakarot, for a normal ape this place is impregnable!"

"Well of course, Vegeta! What building _can _have babies!"

There was a reason Vegeta called Goku a clown.

* * *

Provocative: Provoking; interesting in nature; sexy; meant to stimulate.

The damn woman was doing it again. Here he'd been doing his morning training program in the gravity room when in she'd walked dressed like THAT.

Damn woman being provocative when he was busy being cold and heartless.

He'd shifted gears pretty quick. Now he was rather hot and definitely not heartless, the damn thing was beating like his fist against Kakarot's face during a sparring match.

It was slightly unfortunate that Trunk's had chosen to walk in. Certain things just weren't suitable for an eight year old's eyes, violence was an exception for the demi-Saiyan. Sex on the other hand...

"Get OUT boy! I'm training with your mother!"

* * *

Implacable: Not to be appeased; incapable of being pacified.

Vegeta was pissed. How _dare_ he! How dare Kakarot become a Super-Extreme-'Hecka-Strong'-Mega-Saiyan before _him!?_

He was the _prince _of Saiyans, dammit!

Bulma, sensing a tantrum, gave him a capsule ship and Vegeta took off to some desolate planet. On arrival he promplty blew the place to smithereens and barely escaped with his life.

When he got back to Earth it was being attacked by a couple of pirate zombies from outer space, he blew them up too and afterwards Goku asked him if he was feeling better. Vegeta responded by yelling and blasting at Kakrot before taking off to go sulk some more.

"He's a bit implacable," Krillen commented.

Goku, who wasn't sure what that meant, nodded and made a note not to tell the Saiyan prince that he had been kidding about the whole Super-Extreme-'Hecka-Strong'-Mega-Saiyan thing all along.

* * *

I'm going to stop now, unless someone actually wants more?

Reviews?

Cheers.


End file.
